


L, You're an Idiot

by Iflyinmydreams (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Silly, Stupidity, Yagami Light is Kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Iflyinmydreams
Summary: L doesn't believe Light is Kira despite Light trying to convince him.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100





	L, You're an Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a bad day and wanted to write something funny. I hope you enjoy!

L began choking on his last bite of cake, eyes watering and huge as his hands flew to his throat. Light shot up from his chair and raced over to L, landing one hard whack against his back. A strawberry flew out of L's open mouth and splattered against his computer screen. He coughed a few times as he reached for his coffee with shaky hands. “Thank you, Light. I nearly died.”

“No problem. Are you alright?” Light asked, hand on L's shoulder.

“My throat is a bit sore, but that's nothing I haven't dealt with before,” L blushed immediately as he noticed Light turn red at the implications of that statement.

Light squeezed the bridge of his nose, “I-I'm going back to work.”

“Very well then,” _glad we're ignoring the incredibly awkward thing I said._

The other team members seemingly didn't notice the event unfold at all. Watari sighed as he wiped the computer screen clean. “I do wish you'd chew your food thoroughly before swallowing, sir.”

L just nodded, not wanting to say anything else that might turn out to be embarrassing. Reading over his print outs, L felt stumped. “Light, have you come up with anything? I'm at a complete loss at this point.”

“Yeah, actually, ME.” Light said, pointing to himself.

“Oh come off it. I don't want to go through this again.” L rolled his eyes.

“I'm Kira,” Light insisted.

“No, you're not.”

“Yes, I am.”

“You might be delusional, but you are not Kira. I'm a very good judge of character and I wouldn't have brought you onto this case of I thought you could possibly be a serial killer.”

Light simply placed his head in his hands as Ryuk snickered behind him_. L, you're an idiot_. “What if I told you I could prove it?”

“I would say it's probably a clever trick. I've seen your outstanding ability to perform magic tricks, Light. But you won't be able to fool me!”

L was referencing his birthday, where Light did a very poor job executing some basic tricks like finding a quarter 'in L's ear’ and a card trick that didn't even turn out right. But L wanted Light to be a magician for some stupid ass reason and it's all the detective requested for his birthday, so Light obliged. L still had the rabbit Light pulled from his hat. Apparently L thought the cute, soft bunny was part of his birthday present and Light didn't have the heart to tell him it was actually Sayu's class pet and needed to be returned. Needless to say he and Sayu went replacement bunny shopping for her class later that day.

“Christ alive,” Light mumbled. He was nearly bored to tears. Sometimes he contemplated writing his own name in the notebook to end his suffering. L was supposed to be the best detective in the world, but Light couldn't for the life of him figure out how L got that title. The man was a moron.

It would've been fun to have a bit of a cat and mouse chase with the detective, if only Light could get L to suspect him of being Kira. But no, L convinced they were the best of friends and that Light was perfectly innocent and an upstanding citizen. Light had to admit it was flattering, but at the same time it was frustrating as hell. 

“Can I ask you a question, Ryuzaki?”

“Sure, Light,” he smiled, turning to the younger man.

“How did you get the title of worlds greatest detective?”

“Oh, it's really quite a funny story, actually. When I first started out in this business, I just told everybody I was the best. Somehow over the years it just kind of stuck, and now everyone turns to me when things are really tough.” He explained it with such nonchalant glee.

Light simply stared at him. “So, you just made it up?”

“Yeah, more or less. Kind of funny how things work out, huh?” L smiled and turned back to his papers. 

Light wanted to beat his head against concrete. This couldn't be happening, could it? When he was younger, he admired the great L and all he stood for. Now, he wondered how it could possibly be that nobody had taken him down as a fraud yet. 

“Hey, Light, do you want to go get lunch with me?” L asked.

“Sure,” Light said, standing. Despite how annoyingly daft the dark headed man could be, Light found he still liked him. 

They made their way to the elevator, and both stood silently as they waited for it to get to the bottom floor. Light startled when he felt L take his hand. “Thank you for saving my life.”

“Oh, uh, you're welcome.”

“If you were Kira you would've let me choke to death.”

_Jesus. This man is impossible_. Despite his annoyance, Light found he liked the feel of that warm, soft hand in his.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought of all this mess 😂


End file.
